Festive Friends
by bittersweetblonde
Summary: With all their parent's away, the gang spend Christmas together and become independent to pay for it all, but where will they end up working, will two of them get together and who's Santa Claus? Christmas O/S.


**With all their parent's away, the gang spend Christmas together and become independent to pay for it all, but where will they end up working, will two of them get together and who's Santa Claus? Christmas O/S.**

**Festive Friends.**

Peyton Sawyer came down the stairs of her house just as her dad hung up the phone. "I've erm...I've got some bad news sweetie." He said just as she was about to walk into the kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That was work, I've been called away on a job." He said and Peyton just nodded. Nothing sounded bad so far?

"Well that's ok, infact that's good! You'll be getting paid and..."

"It's for six months, it means I'll be away for Christmas." He cut in and she stopped talking, swallowed and then just nodded.

"Oh." She said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I'm sorry angel." He told her and she got herself together and shook her head, faking a smile.

"No don't be it's fine." She replied. "These things happen and...well we could do with the money right." She said with a chuckle and Larry just nodded.

Peyton never looked forward to Christmas. It hadn't been the same since her Mom died and that was when she was a kid. She was a late teen now and even though the holiday's hadn't been what they used to be, she was thankful that she still had her Dad around to spend them with, although that would change this year.

"It's not going to be so bad you know. I mean you'll have the place to yourself, you can have your friends over. It's every teenagers wish." Larry laughed as he brought Peyton out of her thought's and she just nodded.

Brooke would probably be the only friend she'd end up having round as Brooke would be the only one alone like her.

"Peyton?" Larry said, seeing how quiet she was.

"Sorry, yeah that's...yeah I'll have a party." She answered with another fake smile.

"Well look it's only October so you've got time to plan it and I'll leave you some money. Just don't make it a too wilder one ok?" He told her with a laugh and she laughed back. Brooke could be wild, but at a party of two, she'd be pretty tame.

* * *

It wasn't until Peyton got to school later, that her day got better and changed her mood completely. She'd told Brooke of what had happened that morning and Brooke's face lit up. Brooke's parent's were just as good as strangers to her. They loved their money and their work more than they loved her. Her Dad never seemed interested and her Mom was always too busy to be involved in her life.

"Oh my God P. Sawyer we are going to have _the_ best Christmas ever!" Brooke told her excitedly and Peyton pulled a face.

"You do know it's only going to be us two?" She told her and Brooke scoffed.

"Oh come on, I know people and I'm a great party planner. There's going to be a lot more than two of us when I've finished." Brooke replied and Peyton just shook her head and laughed.

"Did I just hear that you're both going to be alone this Christmas?" Luke asked as he joined them at the tables.

"Yeah, my Dad's got a job on and Brooke's parent's..."

"Are abandoning me again." She finished for her with a smile. "What are your plans Broody?" She asked and Luke sighed.

"Brooding I guess. Mom's going to New Zealand with Andy." He explained and both girls looked a little shocked. It wasn't like Karen to take off and leave her son...her only son alone, especially on the holidays.

"She didn't ask you to go too?" Peyton asked and Luke just chuckled.

"Of course she did, but I don't want to be a third wheel do I?" He replied and both girls suddenly understood.

"Why don't you come to Peyton's, we're going to have a party." Brooke told him and Lucas looked at Peyton who just smiled at him.

"Would that be ok?" He asked and before she had time to answer, Brooke did it for her.

"The more the merrier!" She told him and Peyton just laughed and nodded.

* * *

Later that afternoon and word had soon got around the school about Peyton's place being an open house in a few months time and to her surprise, Nathan and Haley had committed themselves to joining too!

"What about your families?" She asked as they left school that day.

"Well my Mom and Dad are still travelling the world in their road vehicle, I can't see them coming back for a while and my sister's are all hooked up with boyfriends." Haley explained.

"Yeah and my Mom's in rehab and I'm not even going to start on my Dad." Nathan added.

"Well if you're both sure?" Peyton asked and they nodded.

"We'd love too and it'll be really nice to spend Christmas with friends this year." Haley told her.

* * *

November came around and Larry had been away for three weeks. The money he'd left Peyton had just about covered her essentials that she needed for now, there was no way the rest would cover her until Christmas let alone pay for it! She needed a job and she needed one fast. She wasn't the only one though. With all their parent's away, most of the people coming to her party were broke and they all seemed to have had the same idea one lunchtime.

"Cleaner. Cleaner. Cleaner." Brooke sighed as she scrolled through the job advertisements in the paper. "Can you really see me being a cleaner?" She asked out loud, causing her friends to laugh.

"Well, here's a sight I never thought I'd see." A voice said approaching them. They all looked up and smiled as they saw Whitey stood there with a grin on his face.

"Hey coach." Luke replied and Whitey nodded at him.

"Looking for job's? This is a first." He said and Haley just smiled.

"We all need some cash for the holiday's. We're being independent this year...or trying to be." She sighed as she scanned the page for something suitable.

"Well I might have just the thing for you kids." Whitey said as he took a seat at their table and they all looked at each other confused and then waited for him to carry on. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He started. "The department store on Macy Street are hiring this time of year. They don't usually advertise for another week or two, but I can put in a good word for you all if you like?" He said and everyone looked at each other before Nathan spoke up.

"What would we be doing?" He asked.

"Just temporary work in the toy section for the holiday's, but it pay's good." Whitey replied.

"I don't know...I'm not great with kids..." Brooke said.

"I'm sure you're better with them than you with cleaning products." Peyton told her and Lucas laughed agreeing.

"Yeah and besides, you'll be on the counter or shelf stacking, it's not that hard." He added and then looked at Whitey. "If you could put a word in, that would be great, we'll take whatever we can get." He told him and Whitey just smiled and nodded.

* * *

A few days later and they'd gotten the jobs, although it wasn't what they expected. When Whitey had told them that they'd be working in a toy section of a department store they expected what Luke had told Brooke. Working on the counter or stacking shelves. Unfortunately or rather embarrassingly for them, they'd found themselves doing something completely different.

"I can't believe we have to wear this ridiculous costume man." Nathan said as they sat down on their lunch break in the canteen.

"It's alright for you, you're the front of the reindeer! I'm the one at the back!" Luke replied and then looked at the menu's in front of them. "Don't you dare order sprouts." He warned and Nathan just laughed.

"I can't believe you're complaining about your costume! Look at our outfits!" Brooke exclaimed as her, Peyton and Haley joined them at the table.

"Hey, being an elf if much better than being a reindeer." Nathan said. "At least you girls get to breath and see properly!" He added.

"Well I'd rather be a reindeer, at least you're hidden from having to wear a permanent smile on your face and be all jolly and happy." Peyton said.

"Peyton everybody, just as cheery as an elf as she is as a cheerleader!" Nathan laughed and Peyton pulled the same sarcastic smile that she laid on for the kids.

"Well I'm quite enjoying it. I'll be sad when it ends." Haley spoke up and everybody looked at her as if she was mad!

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and it was their last shift in the store. The money they'd earnt had helped them all so much. As well as it going to food and stuff for the party, each of them had also had enough to buy Christmas presents and other things too.

Lucas and Nathan had just finished up being Rudolph on their final shift when they saw a little girl crying and Peyton the elf comforting her.

"Awww you don't have to be scared sweetie. Santa's a lovely, kind man." They heard her telling the little girl.

"And also our basketball coach." Nathan mumbled under his breath, causing Luke to laugh.

"Will you come in with me?" They heard the little girl ask and Peyton smiled and nodded before taking her in with the little girls Mom.

"When are you going to ask her?" Nathan suddenly said and Lucas looked at him confused.

"Ask who what?" He asked and Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ask Peyton out. I'm not dumb you know. I've seen how you look at her in school and how you've watched her here the last few weeks." He replied.

"Watched her here? All I've watched here is the back of your ass!" He told him and Nathan laughed.

"Seriously though man, when are you going to do something about it?" He questioned and Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know? I don't even know if she's interested in me?" He admitted and they both stopped talking as they saw Peyton come out of the grotto with the little girl and her Mom.

She looked much happier now and you'd have never known she was scared or upset before. After her, there were no more kids left and Whitey came out of the grotto himself and pulled off his beard.

"Well that's that done for another year." He said and Peyton smiled.

"Thanks for helping us out. We've earned more than we thought we would." She told him and then gave him a hug. "Pop over to mine if you get lonely on Christmas, we'll all be there." She added as she pulled away.

"Thank ya darl, but after visiting all those children and then my Camilla in the church, I'll just go home and rest. It's tiring being Santa Claus." He said with a laugh and Peyton just smiled.

Whitey then said his goodbyes to the reindeer brothers and then Haley and Brooke who'd just come back from collecting everyone's final pay cheques and they all made their way home.

* * *

Christmas day soon arrived and much to Peyton's surprise, the guys were helping with the dinner as much as the girls. They'd each brought gifts round that were all opened and Brooke had brought along her boyfriend Chase. They'd decided to keep the morning and lunchtime numbers down to a low and then have the afternoon and evening as the party with as many people as possible.

Sitting down to their dinner, they were amazed at how good it turned out. Not being the best cooks in the world, they weren't expecting something as tasty and edible as what they got. Before they tucked in though, Brooke tapped her wine glass with a knife and made a little speech.

"Ok, I just wanted to say a few words. Like my best friend here, I've never really liked or looked forward to Christmas and when I found out I'd be working as an elf this year, I thought it was going to be just as bad again, but I've really enjoyed it and I've really enjoyed being able to spend this festive time with all my closest friends. You're my family and I just wanted to say thank you and Merry Christmas!" She said.

Everyone smiled and then raised their glasses saying Merry Christmas and once Brooke had sat down, Peyton made a little speech of her own.

"Well I just wanted to say, thank you for all turning up and making this Christmas one of the best I've had since I was little, it's been perfect and I suppose I should thank our parent's too for not being here this year." She laughed and everyone raised another toast.

* * *

Later that day when Skills, Rachel, Mouth, Bevin, Tim and half of the school had turned up, the party was in full swing and Lucas was leaned on the doorframe watching Peyton.

"Make your move dawg." Skills suddenly said and Lucas looked around at him confused. "Your girl is stood under mistletoe and she's alone...for now." He added and Lucas looked back over at Peyton and then at what was above her head and sure enough Skills was right.

"Give me some of that." Luke said as he took the beer Skills was holding and then downed some. "Cheers." He added, before handing it back and making his way over to the blonde haired beauty.

"Hey." He said as he snuck up next to her.

"Hey." She replied with a smile. "You having a good time?" She asked.

"No." He answered and the smile dropped from her face.

"What? Why not? Oh...are you missing your Mom?" She guessed and Lucas just laughed before shaking his head and pointing upwards.

"No, we're stood under mistletoe and we're not kissing." He told her and she looked up and then laughed too.

"Oh." She said, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. She'd liked Lucas for a long time, even thought she was in love with him, but she'd never let him know, hell she never thought he'd be interested! "You're not drunk are you?" She asked, smelling the beer he'd just downed.

"No, I've never been more sober on Dutch courage." He replied causing her to laugh and then he moved his head closer and she did the same. Before they knew it, their lips brushed and it felt like a bolt of lightning had struck them both! Pulling away slightly, Lucas noticed she still had her eyes closed and when she opened them, he saw everything he felt for her, reflect back.

Leaning in again, they kissed once more, but this time it was much more passionately, tongues colliding and fighting against each other, hands running through the other's hair and the quietest of moans coming from each of their mouths.

Pulling away in need of air, they both smiled. "I've wanted to do that for so long." Lucas admitted and Peyton just nodded agreeing with him.

"Me too." She replied.

"Merry Christmas girlfriend." He said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas boyfriend." She replied with a grin.


End file.
